<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay With Me by FallenAngelOfThursday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444625">Stay With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelOfThursday/pseuds/FallenAngelOfThursday'>FallenAngelOfThursday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crowley Pining, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Wedding, Fix It, Fluff, M/M, Roadhouse Wedding, Valentines, john winchester whomst, post 15x18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelOfThursday/pseuds/FallenAngelOfThursday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel Roadhouse wedding because why not (Dean's POV)</p>
<p>Set after 15x18. The finale does not exist. It can't hurt you.<br/>Crowley might crash the wedding like the pining slut he is, but this is a soft happy story, I swear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first fic since 2014 so please go easy on me</p>
<p>Cannot believe I was dragged back into this fandom in November but here we are. Dean and Cas are officially married as of Valentines Day 2021!<br/>Also who would have guessed that Dean calls Cas "man" during his vows?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean had never imagined he'd be standing up here, tux on, hair gelled back, about to get married.</p>
<p>
  <em>Married.</em>
</p>
<p>It still didn’t feel real. When had he ever had everyone he loved in one room together? Not for a funeral, not for a hunt. To celebrate. To celebrate <em>him</em>.</p>
<p>So far, he'd kicked almost every guest out of the Roadhouse, sheepishly requested their return, only to boot them back out again. He wanted every last person he gave a damn about here, but once they were in front of him… it was too much.</p>
<p>If Dad could only see him now…</p>
<p>Rowena winked, like she knew exactly what he was thinking. She’d told John Winchester precisely what he was missing today, before she left him to rot in whatever corner of hell he was in.</p>
<p>Dean shut that thought down. He glanced at Sam; his arm curled around Eileen, smiling like damn puppy at her. She looked beautiful. They all did – Claire and Kaia. Charlie. Mom. Hell, even Garth and Bobby scrubbed up well. Who knew? The Roadhouse looked more or less the same; a few extra chairs, a couple bunches of flowers and shit. Green and blue banners strung up around the bar, and the smell of pie wafted from the kitchens, making his mouth water.</p>
<p>Dean’s eyes shone, crinkling at the corners. If someone had told him twelve years ago that he’d be standing at the alter someday... His little brother his best man; that he’d be marrying that little nerdy dude in a trench coat. An actual living breathing angel…</p>
<p>Sam’s knife flashed. Eileen’s hand gripped his elbow.</p>
<p>“Get a hold of yourself, Fergus,” Rowena snapped.</p>
<p>Dean’s eyes shot to the door, hand reaching for a weapon that wasn't there. He snorted.</p>
<p>Crowley stood in the entrance - walked right into the demon trap Ellen had straight up refused to lift, even for today. Not that Dean could blame her. The thing wasn't even covered, like the dude <em>wanted</em> someone to have to free him.</p>
<p>“Thought this shindig was beneath you, Crowley,” Dean chuckled.</p>
<p>The demon stood there stone-faced, black umbrella in hand, glaring at his mother. “You forgot to bloody mention <em>she</em> was officiating.”</p>
<p>Right. In his defence, Rowena had appointed herself the job. After her help getting Cas back, Dean couldn’t exactly say no. Didn’t particularly care who did the job so long as he had his husband by the end of it.</p>
<p>Dean made a show of rolling his eyes and moved to step down from the redecorated stage the kids has set up. But Sam was faster. He clapped Dean’s shoulder as he passed by and cursed the demon soundly when he broke the trap with a scrape of his blade. Dean had a couple words he’d like to say to Crowley, too, before things got ugly, but a gentle hand shifted his attention back to the makeshift alter.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mom.</em>
</p>
<p>Mary’s eyes sparkled as she looked up at her eldest son, hands fisted at his side. Dean blew out a breath as she straightened his shirt. “I used to tell you that angels were watching over you when you were little. Remember that?” she smiled.</p>
<p>Dean was silent as he regarded her. That Mary was here… It was a miracle.</p>
<p>“I’ll admit,” she continued, “this isn’t exactly what I had in mind when I said that.”</p>
<p>Dean laughed softly, gaze dropping to the finger of his left hand that didn’t yet bear the promise of that happy ending he was still convincing himself he deserved. He felt a twinge of that old fear he swore he’d never let in again. It crept at his mind, his heart. Not after today. No, Cas was his and there was nothing keeping them apart. Never again.</p>
<p>But Mary was smiling as she gently lifted Dean’s chin, forcing his gaze to meet her own again. “I’m so proud of you, Dean,” a tear spilled down her cheek and Dean’s heart lurched. He pulled her into a hug. The scent of hairspray and tequila filled his nostrils. Not pie, not blood, not any of the usual things that now reminded him of his mother. Now he knew her as a person, not just a wish. A dream.</p>
<p>“Seeing you all here… This is the happiest day of my life.”</p>
<p>Dean swallowed hard. <em>Me too, mom.</em></p>
<p>At Sam’s signal, Mary stepped back just as a noise blared from the speakers.</p>
<p>“Shit, my bad,” Ash shouted from the back as he lowered the music. </p>
<p>A couple bangs and a few high pitched squeals of feedback later, they were back in business. The song Dean had spent weeks picking out - though he'd never admit it - flowed through the Roadhouse and outdoor speakers. </p>
<p>
  <em>“I am not the only the traveller, who has not repaid his debt…”</em>
</p>
<p>There was a whole crowd out there, now carefully lined at either side of the door. And a moment later-</p>
<p>Dean’s breath caught in his throat as Cas and Jack walked arm in arm through the crowd of hunters and angels. Soft petals fell from the arch above, sunlight splitting though like a halo behind them. They were whispering to each other, his angel and his son. His family.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ve been searching for a trail to follow, again…”</em>
</p>
<p>Cas’ smile faltered at the sight of Crowley, his sapphire eyes squinting in a glare.</p>
<p>“Easy, kitten,” Crowley winked. With about twenty knives subtly pointing at him, the dude wisely shut up.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Take me back to the night met...”</em>
</p>
<p>Dean couldn’t feel his hands. Couldn’t breathe as Castiel, Angel of the Lord, his fucking <em>fiancé</em>, passed through the door. He looked... Dean couldn't fight the stupid smile that plastered on his face.</p>
<p>When Cas reached the stage, Dean winked at Jack, patting him mindlessly as he moved to stand by his Best Man. Charlie gave him a thumbs up, and everything went quiet in Dean’s head as he faced Cas.</p>
<p>“Hey, handsome,” he grinned. Good. It sounded braver than he felt.</p>
<p>Cas smiled. “Hello, Dean.”</p>
<p>Dean didn’t hear the music, didn’t hear whatever shit Rowena said as the ceremony began, didn’t notice that every one of those bastards outside now filled the Roadhouse. <em>So much for privacy. Dicks.</em></p>
<p>No, when Dean looked into his fiancé’s eyes, he was lost. His heart almost breaking with love.</p>
<p>A voice rang in Dean’s ears when he curled his fingers around Cas’, stroking the pad of his thumb along his angel’s ring finger. Words he hadn’t heard in years but had haunted him like ghost ever since.</p>
<p>
  <em>“When Castiel first laid a hand on you on hell, was lost.”</em>
</p>
<p>Dean blinked hard, shoving Naomi’s words from his mind.</p>
<p>And then Cas was speaking. His voice was gruff but steady. Not a flicker of doubt in them.</p>
<p>“Dean, from the moment…”</p>
<p>Dean cut him off. Fear iced his blood. Not that stupid shit that kept him from telling Cas how he felt all these years. No, this was different.</p>
<p>Since that night… He could hardly think of that night without his heart cracking in two. When Cas had said those words that changed everything. And then he was gone. When Dean had everything he’d never even dared let himself want. And lost it all in one breath.</p>
<p>Even though he’d got him back, rescued Cas from that damn place… every time the angel smiled or told Dean he loved him, every morning Dean had woken up with Cas’s head resting on his chest, there was split second where Dean felt the urge to cling to him. To hold Cas before he slipped through his fingers again. It was stupid. God, it was stupid. He hated how helpless it made him feel.</p>
<p>Cas’ head tilted, concern clouding the joy in his beautiful eyes.</p>
<p>“Cas…” Dean cleared this throat, starting over. “Cas, you told me that the one thing you wanted was something you couldn’t have. I don’t know if that’s still… still <em>me</em>, but…”</p>
<p>“It is.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded, smiling faintly through the nerves at the seriousness in Cas’ tone. He couldn't help but doubt sometimes, even now. He'd never been this happy, couldn't believe that it was real. “Cas, I… you have me. You’ve always had me. Sometimes it… it scares me, man, that I love you this much. You lost everything for me, rebelled and fell…”</p>
<p>“Some would say that’s a compliment, Dean,” Cas deadpanned. His eyes softened, that celestial brightness flaring just a little.</p>
<p>Dean huffed a laugh. “Alright, alright. What I’m trying to say is – is that ever since you pulled me out of hell – Cas, baby, you said I changed you. That you cared because I cared. Man, without you I would have stopped caring a<em> long</em> time ago. I am so full of crap... I've done and seen some shit I’ll never forget. But you saved me, Cas.”</p>
<p>Cas rested his hand on Dean’s left shoulder, smile wavering.</p>
<p>Dean kept going, not really knowing what he was saying. “Every damn day, you saved me. I don’t mean your angel mojo crap. I mean <em>you. </em>For a long time, I was afraid you didn't<em> - couldn't - </em>feel the same. But it never mattered to me what you are. Its <em>who </em>you are that I - that I'm in love with. Cas, I’d love you in whether you were an angel, a human, hell, even a damn demon,” Dean ignored the pointed cough that sounded from Crowley’s direction. “I’m sorry it took me so long to say it. But I swear, I’ll tell you every day if that’s what makes you happy." He paused, savouring the look on Cas' face. Shit, Dean had never felt so weightless in years. So <em>sure.</em> "I love you, you dorky, devastatingly handsome husband of mine,” Dean laughed quietly, green eyes blazing.</p>
<p>It hit him then, as he loved and loved and loved the joy in Cas’ eyes. He was never lost with him. He was<em> home.</em></p>
<p>“So, stay with me,” Dean continued, recalling the words he’d whispered into the angels neck the morning he’d proposed. “Stay with me, Cas. You are my family. You are…” Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, his emerald eyes threatening to spill over. Certain he wasn’t making any sense. “Stay with me.”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p><em>Of course,</em> Cas said again as Dean carefully slipped the ring on his finger.</p>
<p><em>Of course,</em> Dean told him, smirking as Cas put Dean’s ring on the wrong finger, cheeks flushed as he corrected himself.</p>
<p><em>Of course.</em> Because this was the easiest thing Dean had ever done.</p>
<p>Cas’ hand cradled Dean’s cheek and he leaned into the touch, pulling his angel, his <em>husband</em>, close. He kissed him softly, tongue trailing lightly along Cas’ bottom lip and retreating when he felt Cas smile.</p>
<p>People screamed, ducking, blades singing, and guns cocked on instinct alone as every lightbulb in the building exploded. Sparks rained down on them, and Dean grinned, brushing the dusting of glass from Cas’ feather-soft hair. His fingers lingered, trailing gently through the strands.</p>
<p>“I love you, Dean,” Cas whispered against his mouth.<em> “You</em> are my salvation. I am… honoured to be yours. Your husband.”</p>
<p><em>And I you, Cas, </em>Dean thought as he crushed his lips to Cas’. He tasted like peanut butter and jelly and some of that sickly-sweet cocktail Ellen had mixed up for the guy. They ignored the cheers, the whistles, the sound of disgust from Claire as she muttered “get a room, guys. Gross.”</p>
<p>In the twelve years he’d known Castiel, Dean had changed, too. No longer was he this faithless, broken shell of a man. Just as Cas was no longer the angel that had fallen in every way there was to fall when he’d raised Dean from hell. Somewhere along the way, Dean had found his faith in his angel alone. And Cas had found his love, his family, himself, in Dean. And maybe Dean didn’t have the words today to say all that. But someday.</p>
<p>They had a whole eternity of somedays now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>